Love Me (Lil Wayne song)
"Love Me" (originally titled "Bitches Love Me") is a song by American rapper Lil Wayne featuring vocals from Canadian rapper Drake and American rapper Future. It was featured on his 10th studio album I Am Not a Human Being II. It was released on January 18, 2013, by Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records, and Republic Records as the third single from the project. The song was produced by Mike WiLL Made It, with songwriting by Lil Wayne, Drake, Future, and Asheton Hogan. It also appeared for free download on the Rich Gang mixtape Rich Gang: Allstars. Lyrics I'm on that good kush and alcohol I got some down bitches I can call I don't know what I would do without y'all I'ma ball 'til the day I fall Yeah, long as my bitches love me (yeah, yeah) I can give a fuck 'bout no hater Long as my bitches love me I can give a fuck 'bout no n***as Long as these bitches love me Uh, pussy-ass n***a, stop hatin' Lil Tunechi got that fire And these hoes love me like Satan, man Fuck with me and get bodied And all she eat is dick; she's on a strict diet That's my baby, with no makeup she a ten And she the best with that head Even better then Karrine She don't want money She want the time that we could spend She said: "‘Cause I really need somebody So tell me you're that somebody." Girl, I fuck who I want, and fuck who I don't! Got that A1 credit, that's that filet mignon She said: "I never want to make you mad I just want to make you proud." I said: "Baby, just make me cum, then don't make a sound." I'm on that good kush and alcohol I got some down bitches I can call I don't know what I would do without y'all I'ma ball 'til the day I fall Yeah, long as my bitches love me (yeah, yeah) I can give a fuck 'bout no hater Long as my bitches love me I can give a fuck 'bout no n***as Long as these bitches love me Real n***a, fuck these haters! These hoes got pussies like craters Can't treat these hoes like ladies, maaaan Pussy, money, weed, codeine She said my dick feel like morphine I hope my name taste like sardines to these n***as She wake up, eat this dick Call that breakfast in bed, 69, 96 I feel her heartbeat, I chest-to-chest with this bitch Now turn around, face down; I'm arrestin' this bitch All my bitches love me, and I love all my bitches But it's like as soon as I cum, I come to my senses And I would say these hoes' names But then I would be snitchin' And these haters try to knock me But they can't knock me off the hinges; Lil Tunechi! I'm on that good kush and alcohol I got some down bitches I can call I don't know what I would do without y'all I'ma ball 'til the day I fall Yeah, long as my bitches love me (yeah, yeah) I can give a fuck 'bout no hater Long as my bitches love me I can give a fuck 'bout no n***as Long as these bitches love me I lost a few good bitches Met some more bad bitches And I be schooling them n***as Pose for your class picture Now kiss my ass if you hating I'm getting ass, or I'm skating I lost a few good bitches Met some more bad bitches And I be schooling them n***as Pose for your class picture Now kiss my ass if you hating I'm getting ass, or I'm skating, bitch! I'm on that good kush and alcohol I got some down bitches I can call I don't know what I would do without y'all I'ma ball 'til the day I fall Yeah, long as my bitches love me (yeah, yeah) I can give a fuck 'bout no hater Long as my bitches love me I can give a fuck 'bout no n***as Long as these bitches love me Why It Sucks #The lyrics are terrible, especially Lil Wayne who has the worst lyrics (ex. "And all she eat is dick; she's on a strict diet", "She said my dick feel like morphine", "But it's like as soon as I cum, I come to my senses", "These hoes got pussies like craters") #The song contradicts it's self many times. Drake and Future sing about how they don't "give a fuck 'bout no hater" but then the first line Lil Wayne says is "Pussy ass n***a stop hatin". In addition to that, Lil Wayne continues to keep telling his haters to stop hating even though Drake and Future literally say they don't care about haters. #The song is literally a compilation of tropes toward mumble rap with lyrics just about the infamous "pussy, money, weed". #The music video is generic and laughably bad. #The amount of auto-tune they use is atrocious, especially Wayne #The beat is terrible and sounds like it should be for a sadder song instead of a club banger. #Drake and Future barely add anything to the song as their parts are so small. Only Redeeming Quality # This is probably one of the only songs where you can understand what Future is saying because he's not mumbling as much Videos Lil Wayne - Love Me (Explicit) ft. Drake, Future Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Drake Songs Category:Future Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers